I love stefan but I love you to
by Perfectly-Imperfect-BookLover
Summary: Basically my version of the start of season four/end of season 3.
1. The accident that ruined it all

Vampire diaries season 4-my version

"_I can take you to him or I can take you home to Stefan and the rest of your friends" matt told me patiently_

"_Home please" I said softly and he nodded once, indicating he'd heard me._

_I pulled my phone out, scrolling through contacts, clicked on his name and put the phone to my ear._

"_Elena" he sighed in relief "where are you?"_

"_Matt's taking me home" I told him _

"_To Stefan" he stated bitterly_

"_No" I denied "not Just to Stefan but Caroline and the rest of my friends to"_

"_Ok" he sighed "then since I might be a dead man…can I ask you a question"_

"_Of course" I replied biting my lip_

"_If it was just me and Stefan and you had to make a choice, who would get the goodbye?" he asked and I exhaled a shaky breath._

"_I don't know, I can't think about what if….all I can think about is right now and I love him Damon" I replied honestly_

"_Of course, it's always going to be Stefan" he sighed_

"_I'm sorry…I do care for you Damon but Stefan. He came into my life at a time when I needed somebody; he showed me I could live again" I told him pleading for him to understand "maybe. Maybe if you and I had met first"_

"_Maybe" he sighed resigned_

"_Damon..." I started _

"_Yeah" he replied, sounding exhausted and broken._

"_I'm sorry" I told him "I really am,I..I do"_

"_Damnit"matt cursed cutting me of as he swerved the car around the figure in the road which I could just make out as Rebekah._

_I screamed and jolted forwarded but didn't move to far as my seatbelt kept me in place._

_The phone fell out of my hand and I let out a sound between a scream and a sob as we headed straight over wickery bridge._

_It was like slow motion as we went over then suddenly sped up as we plunged into the icy waters below us._

_I struggled, trying to undo my seatbelt but it wouldn't budge._

_It was then that I saw Stefan banging on the window to try and break it but I shook my head and pointed to an already unconscious matt._

_He nodded understanding what I was trying to say and looked at me with regret and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black._

_Damon's p.o.v:_

"_I'm sorry" Elena told me "I really am,I..I do" and then she was cut off by matt cursing and then a piercing scream._

"_Elena, Elena!" I cried "Damnit, what's happened to you?"_

_I sighed hanging up the phone and cupping my face in my hands groaning._

_Just then my phone rang again. Jeremy._

"_hello" I snapped_

"_It's Elena" he told me worriedly "there was an accident, Stefan took her to the hospital but she's In a bad way apparently"_

"_what happened?" I demanded _

"_Rebekah got her revenge, she stood in front of the car and by instinct matt swerved and the car went of wickery bridge" he told me "Stefan rang and told me"_

"_I'll be right there" I snapped hanging up and speeding to the hospital._

_I walked down the corridor and saw Meredith._

"_Where is she?" I demanded _

"_Damon wait" she called from behind, grabbing my arm to try and stop me._

_I whirled round and glared deadly at her but she didn't budge._

"_When she came in earlier, her condition was worse than I let on, she had a brain hemerage she needed my help" she told me_

"_What. Did you do?" I asked angrily._

"_I HELPED her" she told me, emphasising the helped then looked around before saying "and it was yours"_

"_Of course I turned her friend, her friends mom and killed her brother why not me?" I groaned "Just show me where she is._

_She nodded and carried on down the hallway and walked into the last room on the left._

_There she was, lay there on one of whose big hospital pale and so small. I walked over and ran my fingers down her cheek softly "I'm sorry" I whispered to the sleeping girl before turning to face the others._

"_She didn't want this" I ground out "how did this happen?"_

_Stefan looked down guiltily before saying "she told me to save matt first" he told me_

"_Why would you do that?" I ground out again through clenched teeth "she didn't want this, she didn't deserve it either._

"_I respected her wishes" he told me sadly_

"_Well done brother" I snarled and pinned him against the wall. "The world has one more quarterback"_

"_Stop" a feminine voice choked out and I turned to see Elena, her head slightly turned looking at us._

"_Stop" she said again "he only did as I asked" _

_I let him go and walked over to her, cupping her face in my hands "how do you feel?" I asked her gently_

"_Like hell" she replied "my whole body feels like it's on fire"_

_*thats it for now guys but if you like it i'll consider writing more? please read and review! thanks x*_


	2. Authors note

Hey guys,

No this isn't an update and believe me I know how suckish that is, I hate writing these things as much as you hate reading them.

Anyway I Just wanted to say thank you so much for all of you that have added me or the fanfic to favourites or alerts, it's much appreciated.

Also I will try my best to update ASAP! I just have so much college work to do at the moment that I really don't have the time.

I'm currently writing this at lunch on the college computer as I don't have access to a laptop at home.

I'm really stressed out with assignments and I have loads due in at the moment and to make things worse I have writers block :/ but HOPEFULLY (not promising anything) I'll be able to update A week on Monday.

Hope to see you all then (not literally of course :P)

Jess x


End file.
